


Soft, Yet Sharp

by ficfairy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Solo, Flashbacks, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfairy/pseuds/ficfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chloe meets Victoria again at the Vortex party she thought shit would go down. Instead, despite their history together, Victoria seems to have completely forgotten about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft, Yet Sharp

 Chloe scoured the party, the loud disco pop tech pump step bullshit blaring loudly in her ears. She was getting a headache. Not a single person had seen Nathan and then Max went ahead and disappeared on her. Chloe scowled. The sooner she was out of here the better. The music and style just brought back too many memories of preppy rich kids that didn’t sit well at the back of Chloe’s noggin. 

 Giving the party one more once over, Chloe spotted a familiar hoodie bearing brunette. 

 "Yo Maxi!“ Chloe practically barreled into Max from behind, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders. “What you doing all the way in the VIP section?“ 

 "Oh. I was just talking to someone.” Max motioned to the blonde standing in front of her. “This is Victoria, I thought if anyone knew where Nathan was, she would be it. Do you know each other?”

 "Yeah, we've met-“

 "No, I don’t believe so.” Victoria stuck out her hand in good gesture. “It’s a pleasure.” 

 Chloe stared at the proffered hand almost in bewilderment. She stared into Victoria’s eyes only to find cordial mirth behind them, no trace of recognition whatsoever.

 "Chloe Price.“ She took the hand in her own. It was soft. "Nice to meetcha.”

 "My name is Victoria. Victoria-“

* * *

 

 ”-Chase! Victoria Chase.” Ms. Grant tapped the clipboard in her hands, the wood echoing the sound through the science room. “Is Victoria Chase here?”

 Chloe rolled her head back and forth along the desk, her blonde hair cascading over her eyes lazily. Day one at Blackwell and already she was alone; unsurprising as no one was jumping to join the girl dressed head to toe in black clothes, skulls patterned haphazardly across the cloth.

 If only Max was there.

 Just as Ms. Grant was ready to move on, the door creaked open. Chloe rose her head in time to watch the literal personification of diva stroll into the classroom. Blonde, tall, and beautiful in picture perfect poison, Victoria Chase walked into the room.

 "Present.“ she said, bowing at the front of the room, “My apologies; I was in conference with the Principal concerning my living conditions.” she flipped her shoulder length hair, “My father needed to be certain it was up to my standards.”

 "That’s just fine Victoria, now please take a seat.“ Ms. Grant continued to call names one after another as Victoria strode down the aisle. Chloe didn’t realize she was staring at the blonde till she was right at her face.

 "Is this seat free?” her voice was just as beautiful up close as it was afar. Chloe fumbled at the desk, attempting to clear off the space she had appropriated for a second student. “Y-yeah. Go ahead!”

 Victoria sat down, setting her bag down on the floor. Chloe noted she had a beautiful neck… -lace. Necklace. Victoria turned towards her.

 "Victoria Chase. It’s a pleasure to meet you.“ she held out her hand in good gesture.

 "H-hi. I’m Chloe.” she reached out and grasped her hand. 

 It was soft.

 "I’m Chloe-“

* * *

 

 ”-Price, get the hell out of my seat.“ Victoria leaned over the table, the breeze flickering through her glossy hair. At her right Taylor stood by, swiping lazily at her phone. 

 "Shove it Vicky.” Chloe growled, blowing her single blue lock of hair out of her face. At her hands were a series of colored charcoals, an unfinished piece on the pages scatted on the park table before her. She twirled a red piece between her fingers. “There’s other places in the goddamn quad you can sit. There’s grass literally fucking everywhere.”

 "Oh right, I completely forgot you shopped out of the lost and found box.“ Victoria scoffed as she stood up, holding her waist proudly, "If you had to know, these are RED Valentino designer shorts. Daddy spent nearly a grand on these beauties and you’re lucky I’m even considering to place them on the same seat as your ignorant ass.”

 "You call me stupid, but you spent a thousand bucks on a scrap of cloth.“ Chloe couldn’t help but grin. "But whatever, suit yourself.” Chloe kicked up out of the seat, picking up her materials soon after, not even caring how they stained her shirt. She strolled past Victoria, carefully watching the blonde’s smug grin blossom to fruition; as if it were whispering “I’m better than you.”

 Yeah right.

 With a quick pat on Victoria’s butt, Chloe ran off laughing loudly.

 "Later cherry butt!“

 Before Victoria could turn around, an imminent screech erupted from Taylor’s lips. "Victoria! Your shorts! Oh my god!” Right on her new designer shorts… was a bright red charcoal handprint.

 "PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!“ Victoria screamed, bloody, violent murder promised on each increase of volume.

 "I’LL KILL YOU! YOU GOD DAMN-”

* * *

 

 ”-bitch!“ Chloe slammed the locker shut, a sharp crack startling students even at the end of the hall. Her fist slammed into the metal, the imprint of a knuckle embedded in the alloy.

 The locker slowly opened, the hinges creaking in weakness. Black spray paint ravaged the insides, staining books, her bag, and the photos of her and Max pasted on the walls.

 However, a single one was missing: the sole photo with Chloe and her dad at the beach. It was only a few months before his passing; he had bought the two of them high power water guns and had spent the entire day spraying each other till they were dragged off by Joyce.

 Chloe clenched her fist.

 "I’m going to make her pay-”

* * *

 

 ”-attention everyone!“ Ms. Grant yelled out over the bustling science class. “We’re using small amounts of flammable materials today, or carbon disulfide, diluted with water to observe auto ignition or flash points. Using any amount other than the recommended could lead to disastrous results.”

 Chloe grinned, devilish fangs poised to sink into her target. Her hand slowly poured more and more of the raw carbon disulfide into the clear beaker, completely free from the water designed to dilute it. Each drop was a crank on a trap just ready to be sprung by none other than the glorious Victoria Chase.

 It wasn’t too difficult. Slip in, swap the beakers, slipped out. The increasing need of school supplies and the decreasing amount of money her mom had to pay for them did wonders for Chloe’s sleight of hand.

 Chloe slipped away, gently swishing the bottle in her hands as she did her hips.

 Now she just had to wait for the magic.

 It didn’t take long.

 Victoria and Taylor clacked the burner to life, the heat sizzling the bottom of the volatile beaker. Rather than handle her own experiment, Chloe just leaned forward onto her elbows, literally at the edge of her backroom seat and simply waited.

 Taylor swung away to quickly take a call from her family so Victoria sat at the desk by herself. She scribbled notes in a book, shoulder length hair constantly brushing at her chin and obscuring her vision. 

 No one was sure what happened that day. Perhaps the vial was faulty, perhaps it was the slight jostling of the table as Warren bumped it at the other end, or perhaps it was Victoria’s choice of flicking her hair at just that moment. Whatever it was, no one cared at the instant the beaker suddenly burst into flames, a violent explosive plume of fire causing it to whorl in place, spraying flames all around it. It only lasted a second and anyone looking away had missed it. Everyone seemed to be fine, no glass embedded in anyone’s faces, no one burned or harmed in the fire.

 No one but the hairdo of one Victoria Chase, the scorched ends crumbling to ashes as she let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

 

 Chloe bobbed her lightly as she packed up her books. The subtle sounds of her shuffling echoed through the otherwise apparently empty halls. Victoria hadn’t been in school for nearly three days and Chloe was floating on metaphorical air. A small nerve at the back of her neck tinged with guilt: it was but a small reminder that the situation could have gone a lot worse than it had.

 Well it didn’t. So there.

 Chloe hefted her backpack and strolled -practically swaggering- down the hall, her black boots thumping against the clear flooring.

 "No Victoria, no trouble, no worries. Things looking pretty good for old Chloester.“ 

 "Chloester now?” Victoria chuckled from behind. Chloe turned, jumping back and almost falling against the walls. Victoria stood there in-between the nook between the lockers, leg crossed over the other in true primadonna style. Her hair, regardedly shorter and only reaching to her eyes, still carried the same glamour they had prior to the accident. She stepped forward.

 "V- Victoria!“ Chloe exclaimed, stepping backwards until she felt the cool metal of the locker doors press into her trembling palms. She balled them into fists, scrambling for any semblance of bravado against the pressing predator prowling towards her. “I’m surprised you’re back so soon; I thought bad hair days put you into a coma.”

 "Oh please,“ Victoria flipped her trimmed and sharp hair, the strands flickering like poised blades. "I never have a bad hair day. And besides, doesn’t it suit me?" 

 Chloe gulped. It really really did.

 Victoria pressed forward, closing the distance between them until Chloe felt there was barely room to breathe. Victoria placed her hands on the wall of lockers behind the bluenette, pinning her to the wall.

 "Tell me Chloe. Did you happen to know what happened that day in the lab?” Chloe furrowed her brow, a glare of defiance etched on her features. She opened her mouth to speak but Victoria continued. 

 "You see, I happen to have very special sources that saw you that day.“ Victoria leaned in close. Real close. Chloe could practically catch the blonde’s breath mingling with her own. "So. Why did you have two beakers that day Chloe? Why did you pass by my desk? Why did someone see you swapping my test subject for yours, or laughing your brains out after I left?”

 Each word dripped with poison. Victoria’s hair danced over her eyes, casting a small shadow that made them gleam in the dark as a cat ready to pounce in the night.

 Chloe forgot how to breathe.

 Victoria leaned in close. Closer. Her lips almost touched Chloe’s ear, the hot breath making her shiver along the entirety of her being. Never had she been so afraid and so… so… hot in a long time.

 "If you fuck with me one more time Price, I will end you.“ Victoria stepped away. "And there will be nothing hilarious about it.” Victoria turned away and walked off, the hot flush on her cheeks gone unnoticed by Chloe.

 Chloe’s palms were pale and white, the tight clenching of her fist draining it of all the blood. Shameful.

 "Victoria I hate you. I hate you. I-“

* * *

 

 ”-fucking hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you!!“ Chloe moaned on her bed, the loud thrashing of the music masking the screams and cries of her own thrashing above the sheets. Chloe furiously rubbed at her lower lips, the skin red and almost raw from the sheer frictional speed she did so. The entire time she thrashed about, her body jittering and shaking, toes curled and her left hand practically pawing at her breasts.

 A whirlwind of misplaced frustration, aggression, hatred, and raw carnal desire.

 Chloe made a noise between a whimper and growl as the friction of her fingers against the lips of her pussy started causing as much pain as they did pleasure. Chloe had never figured herself a masochist but the thought of Victoria doing this to her only enhanced the desire eating and scratching under her skin.

 "Fuck fuck fuck you Victoria!” Chloe could barely bring together words outside of ‘fuck’ ‘hate’ and ‘Victoria’. A melodious cacophony of sexual frustration no one could possibly compare.

 Her fingers accidentally slipped, dragging them roughly across a certain small button of highly sensitive nerves and Chloe’s mind went blank. She made a sound not entirely human as her hips raised high into air, twitching and throbbing as the thunderous roar of an orgasm ripped through her body, searing her brain with pleasure as it threatened to short out.

 It took several minutes for Chloe’s hips to finally collapse back onto the bed with her and by then she was practically comatose, the words 'fuck you Victoria’ lulling her into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

 Chloe grit her teeth. The Victoria in front of her stared as if she were looking at a stranger; there was no semblance of recognition, the years of torment and torture tossed from her mind as it were a piece of gum. An ill feeling rose in Chloe’s stomach, upsetting her despite the elation she thought she would have felt.

 "C'mon Max. We have to get going. We have shit to do.“ Chloe grumbled as she stalked off. 

 "Oh uh, okay!” Max turned back to Victoria, giving her a gentle nod. “Nice talk Victoria. Let’s do it again sometime.”

 Victoria nodded. “Au revoir.” A smile smirk graced her lips.

 The cool night air tingled on Chloe’s face. “First Rachel now this…” Chloe sighed heavily, popping a cigarette out of her pocket. Max sidled up to her and stood waiting as Chloe tried to light the stick of tobacco in the fall breeze. “Uhhh, look Max, meet me at the car okay?” Chloe placed the dim cigarette between her lips, taking a long drag that seemed to visibly relax her. “I’ve got shit to think about and wanna be alone.”

 Max nodded. “Chloe if you need to talk about anything, I’ll always be there for you.”

 "Thanks Max.“ Chloe chuckled, the edges of a smile not exactly reaching her eyes. "But there isn’t anything to talk about.” her eyes looked towards the building thumping behind her. “Not anymore.”

 Max stared, almost dubious, but nodded once more and left.

 Chloe strolled off towards the Blackwell quad, distancing herself from the headache inducing music until she found herself at a familiar lawn table. She hopped atop the wooden boards, her feet resting on the bench in front of her. Chloe’s cigarette burned dimly, dwindling until it threatened to burn out completely.

 "Price. I told you to get the hell out of my seat.“ Chloe turned to find Victoria standing a few feet away, her lips curved into the all too familiar smirk. "Victoria. Huh. Didn’t think you actually remembered me.” Chloe chuckled loudly as she crushed the cigarette into the wooden table top. “What brings the honor?”

Victoria flicked her hair back; her hair still glimmered even in the dim moon light. “I told you. I wanted you out of my seat.” she stepped forward, momentum fast and powerful, not stopping despite her fast approaching the table before her. Chloe made a motion to get up but found Victoria’s hand at her chest, pushing her backwards towards the table. Chloe placed a hand behind her, stopping her descent, she turned back to face the diva with rage but suddenly found her senses completely overwhelmed with Victoria.

Her eyes could only focus on Victoria’s beautiful hair as it rustled gently in the wind. Her ears could hear the way Victoria’s breath lightly escaped her. Her hands could feel the cashmere sweater held tight against Victoria’s waist. Her nose inhaled Victoria’s powerfully gaudy perfume that turned her brain to mush. Her lips could taste the expensive gloss being pressed against them, the softness of her lips only accentuated by Victoria’s hand tilting her chin upwards.

 An eternity passed too soon as Victoria finally pulled away.

 "You don’t get away that easily Price.“ she smiled, pressing forward once more. Chloe, despite the surprise, only pressed back into Victoria’s kiss.

 It was soft.


End file.
